As the Rain Falls
by OmniVamp037
Summary: AKA Final Moments. my summeries suck so i thought i try to rework it. this tells the last moment of the team and how they went out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: As the Rain Falls (AKA Final Moments)**

**Disclaimer:i do not own NCIS or any of its characters, logos, brand or related materials. **

A/N: hey there readers. this one took a while to write. its a bit iffy on some parts but im told its still good. im must warn you though there will be some major deaths so read at your own risk and as always Read and Review and Enjoy.

* * *

As the Rain Falls

(AKA Final Moments) 

After washing his hands, Ducky looked upon the five bodies lying on gurneys in his autopsy room, each of them side-by-side together dead as they were when they were alive.

At the end was Timothy McGee, his back covered with gunshot wounds and a serious flesh wound in his side. Beside him lies Abigail Sciuto with a single fatal gunshot wound to her stomach. Their gurneys lay so close to each other that Ducky couldn't walk between them. He inadvertently pushed their gurneys together but decided to leave them that way. It seemed only appropriate since they died in a way that almost reminds Ducky of Romeo and Juliet.

Beside them lay what mostly remained of Ziva David. Half of her upper body was blown away by a bomb she was trying to diffuse but luckily her face was left somewhat intact. Although if it wasn't for her the bomb would have caused significantly more damage and a lot more casualties.

Next to her lay Anthony DiNozzo. A large piece of his shoulder was blown off by a shotgun blast when he tried to avenge his former partner's deaths. Just like DiNozzo to let his emotions get the best of him, which this time it cost him, but still a noble cause he had.

And finally there was Gibbs. Even in death he still had an air of him that said he was the boss. A man who would not go so easily and not let his agents die in vain. He had many cuts and bruises on his body along with glass piercing his arm, a few knife wounds to his side and a couple gunshot wounds to his abdomen and one to his shoulder.

Still with tears in his eyes, he went up to McGee and pushed his gurney to the cabinets. He looked at his young face and remembered the day he and Abby died. They were starting to go out more often and things were starting to heat up again. Ducky even remembers Abby telling him that early morning how she was looking forward to having McGee come down to her lab to work together so she could tell him something but Ducky never found out what it was she wanted to tell him. Whatever it was though it must have been special to have her do what she did…

To be continued in the next chapter… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tim and Abby**

McGee rubbed his eyes as he studied what he had so far which really wasn't much. The whole morning the team was looking for Joseph Landen, an infamous arms dealer that has been on the most wanted list of NCIS and the CIA and has been spotted in the D.C. area, which only meant one thing, both agencies want to catch him first and get all the credit.

So all morning he was looking for any information on the arms dealer but he couldn't find anything they didn't already know and nothing they did want to know and with nothing to do out in the field he had nothing else to do. He was looking forward to the afternoon so he could head down to Abby's lab and take her to lunch.

He leaned back in his chair with his hand behind his head and just stared at his monitor without looking at anything in particular. As he was starting to feel hungry when his phone rang. He immediately picked it up happy to finally do something else.

"Hey McGee its me," said an excited voice on the phone.

"Hey Abby," McGee responded, "What do you need?"

"Um can you come to the lab when you have time, I need your help with something."

"Uh sure, I'll be right down."

"Thanks."

As soon as he hung up, McGee went right to work finishing up. Down at the lab as soon as Abby hung up, she started to get really nervous. The reason she wanted to see Tim was so she can finally tell him what she wanted to tell him for the past few of weeks. She decided that today was the day she'll tell him. Yesterday she thought that was the day but when the time came she decided that today was better. She was now trying to decide how she should say it. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice McGee enter and walk up behind her.

"Hey Abbs," McGee said behind her.

Abby jumped so high in surprise she almost hit the ceiling.

"McGee what are you doing here," she said quickly.

"You asked me to come here."

"Oh yeah. Well there's um something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Um well, I um"

Abby could feel her hands sweating. She suddenly realized she was wringing her hands so she put them behind her. She never felt so nervous. Now she knows how McGee use to feel.

"What it is it," McGee asked again.

"Um are you hungry," Abby said quickly.

"What?"

"Are you hungry. It's almost lunch so you must be right?"

"Uh yeah I'm am actually."

"Good then lets go to lunch."

She grabbed McGee's arm and walked to the elevator with him. She saw McGee's cheek turn a bright red as they walked, which made her smile but hopefully he couldn't see her biting her bottom lip.

xxx

Later at the Panda Express they decided to eat outside but throughout the whole meal they didn't say much. Many times Abby was close to saying what she really wanted to say but every time she opened her mouth to say it, she panicked and just stuffed food in her mouth. She actually choked on some noodles one of those times but luckily she was able to swallow it. This is the first time she remembered feeling this nervous. Usually she's able to stay calm under pressure and she has told him before but not in the way she wanted to say it now.

When they were done they sat there in silence. While McGee looked up at the gray cloudy sky, Abby was looking at McGee and tried to work up the courage to tell him. She could feel little droplets of rain hitting her skin.

"McGee there's something I been meaning to tell you for a while," Abby was finally able to say.

"What is it Abs," McGee said looking at Abby.

"Well um you know how we been um you know close?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well I just wanna say that I-"

She was suddenly interrupted when McGee quickly stood up almost knocking over his drink.

"Call Gibbs," McGee said.

"What, why," Abby asked concerned but when she turned around she got her answer.

She saw the blonde-haired Joseph Landen step out of his SUV and walk into an alley between two apartment buildings.

"Stay here and call Gibbs," McGee ordered as he pulled out his gun and held it up against his chest under his coat.

"What are you gonna do," Abby asked even more worried.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on him and see where he goes."

"I think you should wait for the team."

"I'll be fine."

"McGee."

"I promise."

McGee was starting to walk off when Abby spoke up again.

"McGee I-"

Her mind was racing. Her mouth was open but no words came out. She wanted to say it so badly over and over again but she just couldn't so she sighed deeply.

"Please be careful," she finally said.

McGee smiled, kissed her on the cheek and ran off crossing the street and towards the alley.

Abby touched the spot where she was kissed and smiled. The spot where his lips touched her skin felt warm. Even the increasing drops of the rain evaporated as it touched her cheek. She wished so badly she could have just told him then, which would have been the perfect moment.

When she snapped back into reality she immediately pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs.

"Gibbs," said the voice on phone.

"Gibbs you need to get down here quick," Abby said rapidly.

"Where? What's going on?"

"At the Panda Express on Ramon Road. McGee and I found Joseph Landen. McGee's following him-"

Her words were interrupted by a series of three loud pops followed by a large bang.

"Gibbs get here quick," Abby said quickly before hanging up.

All around her people were either running inside or ducking behind their cars. She recognized the first three shots as McGee's gun but the other must of came from Landen.

She didn't know what to do. She knew she should stay where she was but she was worried about McGee.

More gunshots rang out from the alley and echoed through the streets. That's when she decided to go into the alley. McGee will kill her and Gibbs will kill both of them but she didn't care as long as she knew McGee was ok.

She ran as fast as she can across the street being careful not slip on the wet road but immediately stopped when she reached the alley and cautiously walked in.

Everything was eerily quiet. The only sound in the alley was of the rain hitting the pavement. The sounds of the street sounded distant. She was wondering why there were no sirens yet. It now starting to pour but the air still felt tense as if something could happen at any moment.

The alley was narrow but was big enough for at least two people to walk through. When she reached a mini intersection between four buildings she looked around but she couldn't see anyone. She continued down one of the alleyways until she reached the end of it. She turned around and was walking back when the silence was shattered by a loud bang followed by a cry that Abby recognized as McGee.

She ran as fast as she can down the alley looking for the source of the scream. In the distant she could hear sirens starting to approach. When she reached the intersection she looked around frantically for McGee hoping to god he wasn't hurt.

Suddenly a door crashed open in one of the alleys and McGee stumbled out. Abby was starting to feel relieved till she saw the blood gush from McGee's side.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tim and Abby (continued)**

She placed her hands over her mouth as she ran over to him. When she reached him she was speechless. The sight of his blood started to make her cry.

"What are you doing here," McGee exclaimed but Abby was still too in shock to answer.

McGee grabbed her by the arm and pulled her as they both ran down the alley. Behind them they heard the door opening again. They looked back to see Landen entering the alley. McGee quickly pulled Abby out of the way as he and Landen raised their guns at the same time and fired.

McGee's bullet missed its target but Landen's bullet struck McGee's gun knocking it out of his hand. Landen smiled as he raised his gun again. Thinking quickly McGee turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Abby.

Abby was confused at first but her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what he was doing but before she could do anything, numerous ear deafening bangs echoed through the alley.

Abby fell backwards as she felt McGee's weight fall on to her. She looked up to see Landen running away. She jumped when she heard voices behind her, she looked back to see four policemen run into the alley and chase Landen.

Abby looked back to check on McGee but found him laying face down with blood pouring out of holes on his back.

"Oh my god, no Tim," Abby exclaimed. She got on her knees and slowly turned McGee over onto her lap and held his head in her arms. The blood hitting the concrete was being washed away by the rain but the blood just kept coming.

He wheezed as he gasped for breath. Abby wiped the blood coming from his mouth and looked into his face in panic.

"Y-you'll be fine. It's n-nothing serious. Y-you'll be fine," Abby assured him but she was also trying to comfort herself.

She looked into McGee's green eyes and felt her tears flow from her own. She didn't know what was rain or what were her tears but she couldn't stop. She wished so much what she said was true.

"There's something I have to tell you," Abby told him, "I been wanting to say it for a long time but I didn't know the right way to say it and I was afraid of how you would react. I wish I told you sooner but-"

Abby closed her eyes as the tears fell from her face and onto McGee's shirt. She opened them again and looked at McGee. She could tell he was fighting to stay alive but his breaths have become shallow.

"Tim I-I love you," Abby said as she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"I love you" Abby repeated as she cried, "I regretted ever breaking up with you. I'm sorry. I love you."

McGee slowly lifted his hand and wiped away Abby's tears from her face. She suddenly lunged and kissed McGee as hard as she can never wanting to stop. The raindrops fell onto both there lips but she didn't care, she just kept kissing him.

When they finally parted she quickly placed her head on his chest and continued to cry. She could feel his chest slowly go up and down with each breath he took. There was noise everywhere as sirens filled the air but it all sounded fuzzy and miles away to her, she couldn't even hear the rain anymore.. Slowly McGee's chest went up and down, his wheezing the only sound Abby could hear, it was the only sound she wanted to hear.

Abby grabbed McGee shirt as McGee's chest started to slow down. She'd give anything for it to not stop. If the rain didn't drench McGee's shirt, Abby's tears would have.

McGee took another breath. Each one getting more precious than the last.

Another breath. Abby has never loved his breathing as much as she did now.

Another breath. Each one was a sign that he was alive, that she wasn't alone, that he was still with her.

Another breath…

and another…

and another…

and another…

till finally nothing.

Abby closed her eyes and prayed for it to start moving again. She pleaded and begged but she couldn't hear his breathing anymore.

"No," Abby whispered.

She cried furiously as her whole world fell. She felt weak and couldn't move. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't know what to do. She held on to McGee and never wanted to let go. When her chest started to hurt she tried to ignore it but it increased so much she couldn't stand it anymore.

She opened her eyes after what seemed like forever. The first thing she spotted was McGee's gun just lying there. Without thinking about what she was doing or what she was going to do, she picked it up and aimed it toward her stomach. She took one last look at McGee then closed her eyes and thought of him before pulling the trigger.

Her whole body instantly turned cold from the inside out. Everything around her silenced into a tranquil calm. The only sound was the rain hitting the pavement in a rhythmic beat that was almost like music.

She didn't feel any pain. There was no pain that could compare to the one that thrashed and ripped apart her heart as it was being wrenched out.

When she opened her eyes all she could see was McGee's green eyes looking up at stars that weren't there. She let her body fall on McGee and her blood flow onto his body. She could feel her breath starting to leave her and her life slip away. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

Ducky will always wish she hadn't taken her own life but he could understand why she did it. When he arrived to the scene he wished he didn't have to move them but at least there spirits will always be together. She was lucky to find a good man like McGee.

Ducky wiped a tear from his eyes as he took one last look at Abby's pretty face then slid her into the drawer and closed the door.

TBC in the next chapter… 


	4. Chapter 4

As Ducky pushed Ziva gurney to the drawers, he looked at her face. Other than some burns, her face was pretty much intact. Considering how the rest of her upper body was blown away, her face should have been in pieces.

Ducky wished she hadn't lost her life they way she did but if she wasn't there then more people would have died at that resort that day…

**Ziva David**

Ziva poured some more water on her face then turned off the faucet as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. The mood was gloomy the rest of the day in the bullpen. Ziva has never felt more tension than whenever she is around Gibbs.

Gibbs has known McGee and Abby longer but they were her friends as well so she knows what he is going through. McGee was the first to accept her as part of the team after Kate died and even though it took Abby longer, the two of them have become good friends.

When they arrived to the scene, she saw Abby bent over on McGee and thought what everyone else thought. Gibbs knelt next to her, placed his hand on her shoulder and said her name but she didn't respond. When he tried to turn her around she fell over and the first thing they saw was the gun in her hands, the blood on her shirt and the tears in her eyes.

Ziva dried up her face with some paper towels and left the bathroom. On her way to her desk she looked up at Tony who was at his desk typing without thinking. When they arrived into the bullpen he went straight to his desk. Ziva didn't know where Gibbs was. She hasn't seen him since they came back to NCIS.

She looked outside the window at the dark gray sky; the heavy rain was still pouring. She looked at her watch and saw that it was close to midnight.

She looked back at Tony who was still working or at least pretending to be working on his computer. His face was emotionless. He hadn't said a word since they left the alley.

She admired how he was able to hold back his emotion but he must be dieing on the inside and God only knows what is happening inside Gibbs. They were two of the toughest men she's ever met and to see them like this was just too depressing.

She wished Tony would say something because the silence was unbearable but she knew he didn't want to talk.

After a while of more silence, she decided to get ready to go home. As soon as she stood up though Tony's phone rang.

"NCIS, special agent DiNozzo speaking," Tony answered in a monotone voice.

Ziva didn't take much notice at first and was starting to walk to the elevator when Tony suddenly stood up.

"Where," Tony asked worriedly, "Alright, we'll be right there."

As soon as he hung up he grabbed his gear as fast as he can.

"What's going on Tony," Ziva asked as she grabbed her gear.

"There's been a bomb threat near the Doral resort where a gala's being held," Tony informed him and Landen's been spotted at the resort. Call Gibbs so we can-"

"What are you waiting for, lets go!"

Ziva and Tony looked up to see Gibbs rushing down the stairs and with out being told twice they followed him to the elevator.

When they arrived there were already people being evacuated from the resort. There were a lot of marines in uniforms helping their family get away from the resort. After talking with the local police agency they know their still people inside and the van with the bomb was parked in the back.

So when they got to the van, Ziva was expecting a small simple explosive, instead she got a large bomb with many many wires and enough C4 to blow away the van and half the resort to nothing. And to make things worse there was a timer on it set to five minutes but has not yet been activated.

"You think you could disarm it," Gibbs asked Ziva.

Ziva nodded as she looked at the all the wires not knowing where to begin. She pulled out her knife and examined the bomb. She gently pushed aside wires hoping not to set it off. She could already feel sweat fall from her head as she ran her finger across the wires. To make matter worse the rain hitting her face made it harder to concentrate.

"You do know what your-"

Ziva suddenly jumped as Tony spoke to her.

"Sorry I was just wondering-," Tony started to say but immediately stopped when he was met by glares from Ziva and Gibbs.

Turning back to work she picked out a wire, held her knife up to it, and held her breath as she cut it.

She could feel Tony and Gibbs jump a little but were relived to have nothing happen. She continued to cutting away the wires connected to the separate blocks of C4 being careful with her every move.

Tony smiled as he started to feel confident.

"We got this," he said convinced.

As soon as he said that though the timer suddenly started and was now counting down. After Gibbs smacked Tony in the back of the head Ziva started to pick up her pace looking for the wire that would shut down the timer.

Ziva could feel her hand shaking as she looked around the mess that was the wires. The beeping with each second counting down sounded really loud. Every time she looked at the timer it seemed to have sped up. One moment it was at 2:30 and the next it was already 1:55. Time was counting down.

Out of desperation Ziva grabbed a wire, cut it, closed her eyes and prayed. Behind her she heard the boys gasp. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes and saw the timer frozen at 1:00.

The three sighed in relief as they started to relax. Ziva wiped her sweaty hands on her pants as she waited for Gibbs next order.

"Alright Tony call the bomb squad and tell them to get here," Gibbs ordered.

As Tony nodded and pulled out his phone, Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Good job Ziva," he told her.

"Thanks Gibbs," she responded, "so what do we do now?"

"Lets get out of here and let the bomb squad deal with this," Gibbs answered.

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place," Tony asked as he hung up his phone.

"Because DiNozzo, we got here first," Gibbs explained.

"But how did we-"Tony started to say but was unexpectedly when he heard the beeping start up again.

The three of them turned to the bomb to see that the timer started counted down again.

"Lets just get out of here," Gibbs quickly ordered.

"Wait I can turn off again," Ziva said.

"No, leave it," Gibbs demanded.

But Ziva paid no attention as she pulled out her knife again.

"Ziva," Gibbs said forcefully.

When she didn't respond, Gibbs started to walk to her when the bomb went off. The last thing Gibbs saw was a bright flash as he was thrown back literally five feet. All he could hear was a loud ringing. When his vision returned he sat up at looked at the van to see it was completely obliterate. He suddenly saw Tony kneel next to him and yell something but all could hear was the piercing ringing. Tony's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. He could see Tony face was burnt and bleeding. He looked at Tony as he tried to figure out what happened. Then suddenly his hearing returned and he could hear Tony yelling along with sirens and lots of commotion.

"Boss, are you alright," Tony screamed, "Boss, Boss."

"I'm fine DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled back, "Where's Ziva?"

The two of them looked back at the smoking remains of the van to see what was mostly left of Ziva's body on the ground.

Ducky was later told the explosion was a lot smaller than it would have been if Ziva hadn't tried to disarm it completely. Gibbs and Tony suffered a lot burns, and some cuts and bruises but nothing major.

Ziva definitely did die a hero but it was still tough to lose her. Ducky wiped another tear from his eyes as he slid Ziva into the freezer cabinets and closed the door.

TBC in the next chapter…

* * *

**A/N: I know its a bit sketchy, i never wrote anything with a bomb before but please keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ducky went up to Tony and started pushing his gurney to the drawer. Tony feelings always seemed to get the better of him and this time it cost him his life. If he were thinking more clearly he probably would still be alive. But Ducky couldn't blame him. He did lose three of his best friends and partners. So when his chance for revenge came he took it.

**Tony DiNozzo**

After the explosion, Gibbs and Tony had there injuries checked out but when they were told they didn't sustain anything serious they both decided to just go back to NCIS headquarter.

As Gibbs drove, Tony just looked out the window. It was still raining hard and the cloud still covered the sky.. There was no traffic and the car was more silent than it ever has been before. The tension wasn't even this bad when Kate died. Now he lost another partner. He wished he could have at least say something to Ziva earlier back in the bullpen but he just didn't feel like talking.

Three friends in one day.

"Dammit Ziva why didn't you listen to Gibbs," Tony said in his head, "You should of just left the bomb and run."

He wasn't so much mad at her as he was depressed. He was both sad and furious. He wanted to punch someone or destroy something and at the same time he wanted to just cry. Both he and Gibbs tried there best to hold back their tears and show any expression but a few times Tony caught tears coming from his eyes but he wiped then away. He wouldn't mind if Gibbs cried because then he would feel like it's ok for him to but then he was thankful he hadn't cried because Gibbs was the toughest person he knows and to see Gibbs cry would show him at his weakest and if Gibbs is weak what hope would he have?

Tony felt like just going home. He didn't want to go back to headquarters. He looked at his watch to see it was 3:45 am. The time between leaving the bullpen to the van explosion to being here riding in the SUV seemed to have happen so quickly but felt like forever as it was happening.

His thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted when Gibbs phone rang. He didn't pay any attention to it till Gibbs hung up and made a sudden U-turn.

"What's going on," Tony asked.

"Landen was spotted again," Gibbs told him, "we know where he's staying at now."

Tony started to smirk as they sped off into the night. He was finally gonna get the son of a bitch.

They soon arrive to a house in what seem like a quiet neighborhood. The two agents got out of the SUV and examined the house. Tony looked at the white Corvette parked in the driveway and recognized it as Landen from the file back at headquarters. He was definitely here. The two made their way to the front door. Tony got their first and was about to kick it open when Gibbs stopped him and told him wait. After Gibbs checked inside from the window, he nodded to Tony who kicked open the door and rushed in.

Tony looked at each area as he walked through it. He never remembered being this eager before. The house was fully furnished but empty. He walked past a glass coffee table and was walking into the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye he caught site of Landen stepping out of a door and into the hallway. Tony immediately raised his gun and fired but missed as Landen jumped back into the room.

"NCIS FREEZE," cried out Tony as he ran to the door.

"DiNozzo wait," Gibbs yelled out but Tony paid no attention.

Tony turned the handle to find it was locked so with out hesitation he kicked the door open and rushed into the room. He was already in the center in of the room when he realized Landen was hiding behind the door but by then it was to late. Before Tony could react, Landen raised his shotgun and shot Tony in the shoulder point blank. Tony fell forward onto his knees then onto his face and lay forever motionless.

After Ducky did the autopsy, he found that Tony was caught in the shoulder and neck severing vital arteries; death would have been instantaneous. If only Tony would have listened to Gibbs, he would have known that Gibbs saw Landen holding the shotgun but Tony was so determine to kill him he didn't see it.

So another great agent lost during his prime, as Tony would say. Ducky wiped away another tear from his eyes as he slid Tony into the freezer cabinets and closed the door.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

Ducky finally moved onto Gibbs. Being the last one to die, every one of his agent's deaths must have been like a bullet to the heart, each one as painful as the next.

As soon as Gibbs saw McGee in Abby's arm it was the first shot that pierced him. He knew as soon as he saw McGee's eyes that he was dead. His eyes stared at the cloudy sky with no life left in them.

When he turned over Abby it was like a sniper shot him. The bullet came from nowhere and came unexpectedly. He almost lost it. As he held her in his arm his hands shook almost violently. At first he wanted to punch McGee's body because it was his death that led Abby to kill herself but soon his anger subsided and disappeared when he realized McGee was trying to protect Abby and if McGee could he wouldn't have let Abby die. If Abby loved him than McGee was good man.

When he saw what remained of Ziva, it hit him liked the explosion that killed her. He wished he could have saved the life of the person who saved his. He was glad her face was intact. Every other person he's seen killed by an explosion had their faces practically burned off to the bone. He was grateful that didn't happen to Ziva.

He didn't see Tony get shot but he knew right away that he was dead. Tony death finally did it for him. With his whole team dead he had nothing to lose.

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Gibbs ran as fast as he can to the bedroom. When he saw Landen step back out to the hallway Gibbs tackled him into the room breaking the door off its hinges. He grabbed the shotgun and tried to seize it but Landen refuse to let go. Gibbs started to punch Landen in the face trying to hit anything he can. After a few punches to the nose Landen loosened his grip and Gibbs wrenched the shotgun from his fingers.

Gibbs managed to stand up before being kicked in the knee. When got to one knee, Landen jumped and punched him in the face. When Gibbs didn't fall over Landen did a punt style kick to his face that did knock him back. Landen then pulled out a knife from his pocket and waited for Gibbs to get up.

Seeing the knife, Gibbs swung the shotgun and struck Landen knocking him back. Gibbs quickly stood up and tried to pin him up against with shotgun but Landen got hand under the gun and repeatedly stabbed Gibbs in the side. Gibbs cried out in pain as he fell backwards. He fired the shotgun as he hit the floor but missed Landen by inches as he dove for the doorway.

Landen ran down the hallway and was in the living room when a bullet struck his right leg. He fell over and screamed as he held his bleeding leg. He looked down the hallway to see Gibbs on his stomach in the hallway with his gun in his hand.

When Gibbs stood up and started to walk to him gun in hand, Landen quickly stood up and picked up knife. When Gibbs got close he slashed at him but by instincts Gibbs caught his hand and delivered a palm to his nose, making him fall backwards and drop his knife. Gibbs raised his gun and pointed it at Landen.

Without warning Landen jumped up and tackled Gibbs making both of them crash through the glass coffee table. He tried to take the gun away but Gibbs was sure as hell not gonna let it go. The two fought over the gun knowing whoever lost would die. Gibbs was only able to get a good grip on the gun with one hand because when he broke through the glass his other arm went through first.

As the two continued to fight, Landen, in desperation bit Gibbs hand as hard as he can till Gibbs released the gun. As soon as he had it in his control he shot Gibbs twice in the stomach before standing up.

Without looking at Gibbs, Landen stepped over him and grabbed an open duffel bag from behind a couch. As he held Gibbs's gun he tried to close the bag as he limped to the front door.

Suddenly something grabbed his leg and trip him, making him drop the bag and have the rifles and bullets inside roll out. He looked down in disbelief to see Gibbs holding onto his leg with a possessed look on his face. Landen tried to kick him off but Gibbs held tight and started to pull Landen towards him. Thinking quickly Landen reached for the gun but before he could touch it he was pulled away. Too scared to think of anything else he kept reaching for the gun but every time he got close Gibbs pulled him away. Landen felt like Gibbs was trying to pull him down into the depths of hell with him. Landen turned around and kicked Gibbs desperately but his grip held with inhuman strength.

Gibbs climbed on top of Landen and before he could reach for the gun again, Gibbs grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. Landen tried to pry off Gibbs hand but his grip held like a lock-jaw of a pit bull as it slowly crushed his airway. He couldn't get any air in or out. Landen swung his fist at Gibbs trying to anything he could. Every shot connected but had no effect. Then in a last act of a desperate man, Landen jammed his fingers into Gibbs eyes. Gibbs cried out in pain as he held on with all he can before finally letting go. Taking his chance, Landen grabbed the gun and fired a shot hitting Gibbs in the shoulder knocking him back.

Landen hastily stood up, grabbed the duffel bag and bolted out the door. He tried to catch his breath as he limped as fast as he can toward his car being careful not to slip on the wet grass. He wanted to get away from the man who seemed unbreakable. He's never seen such murderous eyes in a man before.

"He's not even a man;" Landen thought to himself as he opened the trunk, "He's a demon, a hound from hell."

In his mind he imagined Gibbs getting back up and crashing through the door after him

He then noticed a couple grenades in his trunk. How long they been there, he didn't know but he did know it was the only thing that could stop this beast.

Landen grabbed the grenades and started to limp back to the house. While holding both grenades in one hand, he was holding the pin in his fingers when he looked up to see a rifle pointed at him from the open window.

Landen didn't even have time to blink when the rifle fired with a deafening bang that echoed through the neighborhood for miles. The bullet struck him dead center of his forehead. His arms flew back as he dropped to his knees. In one hand he still held the grenades, in the other hand were the pins.

His body was just starting to fall when the grenades exploded. Part of his body went flying one way while the other part flew in the opposite direction; his legs stayed in the spot where he fell to his knees. The rain slowly extinguished his smoldering remains.

Inside the house Gibbs fell down to the ground in exhaustion. He threw the rifle aside and sat up against the wall holding his bleeding shoulder and stomach. He smirked and laughed to himself as he closed his eyes.

According to investigators, Gibbs should have been dead when he was stabbed or when he was shot multiple times in the stomach but Ducky knew Gibbs too well. He knew Gibbs wouldn't let a thing like knife stabs and a fewgunshots stop him from his goal. Ducky wished he had a few shots at Joseph Landen but Gibbs seemed to have done more than enough.

The director declared that the whole team would be commemorated and buried with honors. Ducky convinced her to have the team's grave be next to Kate's.

Ducky took one last look at Gibbs. He would be with his team again and more importantly he would be with his wife and kids. He slid Gibbs into the cabinet and closed the door.

Ducky picked up his coat, grabbed his umbrella and placed on his hat. He wiped away the last of his tears before turning off the lights and stepping into the elevator. The rain was still falling when he stepped outside. He was opening his umbrella when the rainfall suddenly stopped. He looked at the sky to see the sunlight shine through the clouds. Smiling, he closed his umbrella and held it in his arms as he walked. He was glad the rain finally stopped.

**A/N: well i hoped you liked it. and if i at least got one liitle tear out of you then im happy. So Please Review.**


End file.
